Só um começo
by carol-bombom
Summary: Tenten decide se confessar para Neji depois de muitos anos, mas alguns acontecimentos inesperados a atrapalham. One-Shot NejiTen


Só um começo.

Ano novo momento de recomeços de pensar no passado e planejar o futuro. Bom eu não podia ficar ali perdendo tanto tempo ou a vida passaria em frente aos meus olhos e nada do que eu queria se realizaria. Eu estava sentindo a adrenalina, por quê? O que eu estava planejando fazer era uma enorme loucura. Não do tipo escalar uma montanha sem equipamentos ou voar de asa delta, era o tipo de loucura onde não seu corpo estava em risco, mas sim os sentimentos e o orgulho. E eu como uma grande feminista não poderia dar para trás, afinal como eu sempre dizia mulheres eram tão capazes como homens. Se eles podiam de se declarar porque uma mulher também não o faria? Bom eu tinha varias razoes para que eu mesma não fizesse aquilo. Suspirei, mas era o que eu tinha decidido que no ano novo era hora de tomar uma atitude.

Ouvi a alguém bater a porta do meu pequeno apartamento e quase cai da cadeira, não estava esperando ninguém afinal, mas a verdade é que eu estava muito tensa. Ouvi a voz feminina delicada como a de um anjo e logo percebi se tratar de Hinata. Levantei e fui abrir a porta para ela.

- achei que só nos veríamos na festa. – eu disse assim que vi o rosto sorridente.

- decidi vir buscá-la da forma como você é imaginei que estivesse pensando em planos mirabolantes para escapar do ano novo na mansão Hyuuga. – ela disse determinada.

- pois está enganada já estou pronta na realidade, quase não me pega em casa. – ela olhou para mim mais uma vez comprovando o que eu dissera.

- tive sorte então! Vamos. – apesar de a minha mente já ter aceitado as minhas escolhas, meu corpo travou não quis sair do lugar. – Tenten! Vamos logo não posso me atrasar...

- ou sei pai lhe arrancará o fígado, já sei. – disse fingindo tédio.

- eu não disse nada assim. – ela ficou sem graça.

- vamos ou seu pai ficará bravo. – eu disse agora bem humorada puxando-a para fora do meu apartamento pelo braço.

Eu e Hinata éramos amigas desde... Desde sempre. Ela sabia que eu nutria um amor platônico por seu primo desde o primário. Eu sei é ridículo gostar de um cara durante tanto tempo e nunca lhe contar, mas ela nunca poderia fazer graça de mim já que com ela ocorria o mesmo. Mas quem em sã consciência gostaria de Neji, o cubo de gelo! E ainda por cima se declararia para ele. Eu com certeza tinha problemas ou metade do meu cérebro não funcionava e hoje eu tinha mais uma prova disso, porque eu iria me declarar para ele e provavelmente ouvir algum comentário de cortar o coração, mas já havia me decidido esse era o momento para mudanças, para tomar coragem respirar bem fundo e dizer asneiras. Sim asneiras, se declarar para alguém que tem uma pedra no lugar do coração era o mesmo que dizer asneira não era?

Hinata parou o carro em frente à mansão Hyuuga e meu estomago revirou, não que eu fosse covarde, pois eu não era, mas algumas coisas na vida parecem mesmo assustadoras.

- Hinata estou decidida. – olhei para ela e disse firme. – vai ser essa noite.

- queria ter sua coragem. – ela sorriu doce. – vai ser algo difícil de dizer, mas como eu já disse muitas vezes tenho certeza de que Neji corresponde seus sentimentos.

- você é a única, mas a única mesmo que acha que Neji possui sentimentos. – eu disse abismada.

- você também ou então não gostaria dele. – ela sorriu.

- já lhe disse que só tenho meio cérebro. – brinquei.

- e eu já lhe disse para fugir dos médicos eles vão querer usá-la como cobaia. – ela riu.

Fomos direto para a área dos fundos passando pelo lado da casa e bom parece que todos já estavam lá. Vi Neji conversando com o pai da Hinata e sériamente não sabia sobre o que se conversava com aquele homem afinal Hyuuga Hiashi era um homem muito sério e monossílabo pelo menos comigo. Mas o momento não era aquele eu esperaria pelos fogos a meia noite, não eu não era romântica só queria que fosse a um momento onde todos estivessem distraídos e meu fora não chamasse a atenção e sim eu já sabia que levaria um fora tudo o que eu queria com aquilo era colocar tudo que eu sentia para fora e começar o ano de consciência limpa sabendo que fiz o que deveria fazer e quem sabe me apaixonar por alguém com sentimentos quem sabe "Há vai sonhando Tenten!" Pensei, afinal se eu já tinha vinte e quatro anos e ainda o amava era claro que esse amor duraria sempre ou algo próximo a isso.

A noite foi passando e eu tentei aproveitar a companhia dos meus amigos, mas o que teria de fazer mais tarde não me deixava ficar completamente calma para aproveitar o momento. Próximo ao horário da virada fui ao banheiro lavar o rosto e ver se me acalmava um pouco afinal estava chegando à hora e eu ia precisar de calma para não dizer alguma idiotice.

Ouvi o barulho dos fogos e me assustei, droga eu tinha de ir rápido. Sai do banheiro e olhei em volta procurando o moreno, mas não o encontrava em nenhum lugar. A casa era na beira da praia e algumas pessoas estavam andando por ela decidi procurar Neji nela. Assim que pisei na areia pensei duas vezes sobre procurá-lo na praia, pois o meu salto estava entrando na areia, mas eu não poderia amarelar agora. Fui andando pela praia abraçando meu corpo, pois estava frio, parei no meio do caminho observando as pessoas e os casaizinhos que estavam andando por ali, mas nada de ver o Neji. Decidi voltar para a mansão, mas como sempre tinha me acontecer alguma coisa eu tropecei em algum graveto ou quem sabe uma pedra e desabei no chão. Levantei-me para ver os estragos e fiquei revoltada com o que vi na queda meu vestido havia feito um rasgo na lateral e era enorme ia até a metade da minha coxa e o vestido era abaixo do joelho. Entrei na casa revoltada provavelmente ainda havia areia na minha roupa bati as mãos no vestido tentando limpa-lo o máximo possível e bom só me dei conta que tinha parado em lugar inapropriado quando alguém a abriu a porta a minha frente e esbarrou em mim derramando uma taça de vinho tinto no meu vestido azul claro, sim eu era muito sortuda, notem a ironia, por favor! Decidi que não era o dia nem à hora para me declarar no meu estado é que eu não faria isso sentei em um banco e fiquei olhando para a praia e as pessoas esperando que o meu ânimo voltasse para que eu pudesse ir para casa.

Droga! Pensei assim que vi aquele crápula vindo na minha direção, sim crápula porque se eu estava naquele estado a culpa era dele por não ficar em um lugar visível para mim.

. . .

Olhei espantado para a morena com olhos cor de chocolate, ela estivera a festa inteira linda, tinha sido tão difícil manter os olhos longes das curvas dela que geralmente não eram visíveis nas roupas sem graça das quais ela gostava. E agora ela estava com a expressão assustadora o vestido completamente desalinhado e podia jurar que estava rasgado sem contar a imensa mancha de vinho na parte superior do vestido. O que diabos tinha lhe acontecido? A primeira coisa que me veio em mente foi que alguém tentara abusar dela, o que não seria nenhuma surpresa já ela estava tão linda naquele vestido e que noventa por cento dos homens presentes já estavam bêbados.

Sentei-me ao seu lado queimando de ciúmes, sabia que não tinha nenhum direito sobre ela, mas só de imaginar algum homem se aproximando dela me deixava quase cego de ódio.

- o que lhe aconteceu? – disse indignado.

- cale a boca a culpa é toda sua. – ela disse e eu podia sentir a fúria em suas palavras.

- o que eu fiz agora? – fui totalmente pego de surpresa era a única resposta pela qual eu não esperava.

- estava em um lugar no qual não pude encontrá-lo. – ela parecia revoltada e eu entendia menos ainda aonde ela queria chegar.

- do que esta falando? – tentei lhe arrancar uma explicação coerente.

- droga! – ela quase gritou. – sabe por quanto tempo procurei você depois que os fogos começaram? – ela dizia irritada e com pressa. – deve ter sido mais de uma hora, eu cai rasguei meu vestido esbarrei em um idiota com uma taça de vinho. E tudo isso para que? Para dizer a um crápula sem coração que nem mesmo vai se importar de que o amo. Claro que nunca daria certo eu deveria ter ficado em casa, mesmo que a minha consciência não me deixasse em paz, provavelmente eu ganharia mais assim.

- o que disse? – eu estava perplexo, ela disse que me amava? Eu tinha ouvido bem? Ela sempre agira como se eu fosse o causador de todos os problemas, alguém que ela odiasse.

- que te amo! Alem de sem sentimentos agora é surdo? Ou só esta tentando tripudiar em cima dos meus sentimentos? Por que se acha...

Eu sabia que quando ela começava um discurso levaria horas até terminar e agora que eu tinha minha confirmação eu não queria esperar horas tinha algo muito interessante a qual eu sempre tive vontade de fazer. Interrompi seu falatório ao colar seus lábios aos meus, não sei se ela entrou em estado de choque ou só queria me fazer sofrer. Ela demorou a corresponder meu beijo, mas quando o fez foi com tal intensidade que quase me enlouqueceu. O que tinha acontecido eu não sabia exatamente, mas eu tinha anos de paixão reprimida para explorar. Só que por algum motivo tenten decidira acabar com o beijo antes que eu me senti-se satisfeito olhei para ela sem entender.

- o que isso significa? Esse beijo? – ela parecia desconfiada.

- que se eu tivesse imaginado que você também se sentia assim já a teria beijado a muito tempo.

Voltei a colar nossos lábios rapidamente precisava provar de seu sabor mais uma vez ter certeza de que era real, mas ela novamente me interrompeu.

- não esta brincando comigo Hyuuga esta? – e pela primeira vez notei que ela parecia vulnerável.

Selei meus lábios aos seus de forma carinhosa, não era bom com as palavras queria que ela notasse como me sentia em relação a ela daquela forma, vi um pequeno sorriso brincar em seus lábios antes de ela finalmente se entregar ao momento. E dessa vez nossos lábios só separaram quando alguns indivíduos curiosos aos quais chamamos de amigos, nos interromperam. Tudo bem afinal o ano só estava começando.


End file.
